Nuestra Ruina
by Josos
Summary: Cuando Mycroft dice que Sherlock y él tienen "mucha historia", de esto es de lo que está hablando. -Traducción.
1. Iniciación

Versión en español de "Our Ruination" por Thequeergiraffe. Link directo al original en inglés en mi perfil. Thank you so much for the permission.

* * *

Mycroft:

Descubrí el pequeño momento de indiscreción de Sherlock completamente por accidente. Tú ves, mi regreso a la mansión no está previsto sino por otras tres horas, pero me las arreglé para atrapar un tren temprano (es impresionante cuantas cosas puedes obtener tan solo con tener el descaro de preguntar por ellas) y aquí estoy: parado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación, mirando. Mi hermanito tiene su puño en su regazo y mis sábanas presionadas en su nariz, y está gimiendo rítmicamente con cada embestida de sus caderas. Dios mío. Este es un testamento de cuán perdido está en este momento, que Sherlock, quien se da cuenta de _todo_, todavía tiene que descubrir mi interrupción inesperada.

Me moví rápidamente. En menos de un segundo, entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta, bloqueándola detrás de mí. Esto atrajo su atención y me vio- casi grita, hasta que levanté mi dedo a mis labios y cayó contra la cama, su pecho agitado y sus ojos muy abiertos. Es tan descarado, mi hermano, que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de avergonzarse de sí mismo. En vez de eso se sentó y siseó, "llegas temprano."

"Obviamente." Desplazo mi mirada hacia sus pantalones, los que están aún abiertos, y resisto el impulso de lamer mis labios o tragar. En su lugar dejé que mi mirada volviera al rostro de Sherlock, al delicado tinte de rosa que florece en cada mejilla y la confusión en sus ojos. "Termina, rápido," dije sin realmente esperándolo; como buena medida, añadí: "Mamá pronto enviará por nosotros, me imagino."

Sherlock no está tan fuera de sí para no ver a través de esto. Sonríe, lenta y astutamente, y dice arrastrando las palabras, "quieres mirar." No es una pregunta, por lo que no lo dignifico con alguna forma de confirmación. Solo me hundo a su lado en la cama, desabrocho los puños de mi camisa y arremango mis mangas.

Mi hermano nunca ha sido lo que llamaría tímido, pero es propenso a la teatralidad y así que vi sus lentos, aparentemente cautelosos movimientos con limitada paciencia. "Hazlo correctamente, por favor," suspiré, inclinándome hacia atrás con las manos, "o deja de aburrirme y ve a tu propia habitación." Me complace inmensamente cuando frunce el ceño y apresura su pálido y pequeño puño, trabajando rápidamente pero con un aire de rebeldía en su mandíbula. Estoy conciente, distantemente, de la forma en que mis propios pantalones se están ajustando, pero mantengo mis manos (ahora temblando, pero solo ligeramente) en la cama detrás de mí.

Dejó de presumir y está empujando de nuevo, su labio inferior entre sus dientes y su respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos desenfocados, pálidos y nublados. Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto. Tengo el repentino impulso de tocarlo pero se va rápidamente; a Sherlock nunca le ha gustado ser tocado, por uno, y mientras que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros se siente a veces insignificante, mis dos años en la universidad lo han hecho casi insalvable. Tengo veinte; Sherlock tiene catorce. He tenido sexo (con putas, por supuesto, pero el punto se mantiene) mientras dudo que Sherlock haya hecho más que cogerse de las manos (aunque, admitiéndolo, tampoco yo lo he hecho… pero nuevamente, el punto se mantiene). Ahora hay un mundo entero entre nosotros, y mientras mi hermano es un genio, claramente, y es capaz de entender mucho (y muy _rápidamente_), su ingenuidad social sería probablemente solo agravada por la consumación de una relación incestuosa. Incluso esto, permitiéndole jadear y gemir a mi lado mientras su semilla corre sobre su puño aún trabajando, se siente como demasiado. Me pregunto si será mi ruina, este pequeño capricho mío. Me pregunto si esto será su ruina.

"Límpiate," espeté, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Él me miró, sus revoltosos rulos cayendo en sus ojos, y hay algo casi herido en su mirada.

Mas, indignado, Sherlock sacude su mano (todavía pegajosa con ejaculación) en dirección a mi abultamiento en la cremallera y de forma completamente insensata pregunta, "¿qué pasa con la tuya?"

"No soy del hábito de exhibirme, Sherlock," me las arreglo con calculada ligereza. Preferiría que él la tomara, mi pobre e impertinente erección, y de hecho puedo fácilmente imaginar la sensación de sus largos dedos, pero no lo digo. En lugar de eso digo: "Te dejaré eso, querido hermano."

"Bien," masculla, pasando su mano con poca delicadeza sobre la funda de mi almohada. "Y yo te dejaré a ti el voyeurismo." En un instante arregló sus pantalones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dándose vuelta hacia mí (esos ojos verdes grisáceos tan tormentosos, la bruma de excitación disipada) escupe, "no tiene que advertirme sobre no decirle a nadie; no soy un estúpido. Y dile a Mamá que no tengo hambre. No me importa si le molesta."

"Lo haré," dije, porque necesitaba ser dicho.

"No me importa," resopla Sherlock, y se fue, la puerta abierta y sus pesados pasos retirándose por el pasillo.

Mis hombros se relajan, y la respiración que he estado medianamente reprimiendo me deja en un lento suspiro. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. En un momento me levantaré, cerraré la puerta, y caeré de nuevo en la cama. Tocaré las manchas húmedas en la funda de mi almohada con una mano y la ahora dolorosa evidencia de mi vergonzoso deseo con la otra. No tardará mucho, solo el cambio de la tela es casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Luego me levantaré, lavaré mis manos, mi rostro (y cuello, Mamá se preocupa por la piel detrás de mis orejas), y bajaré para cenar. Anunciaré la ausencia de Sherlock; Mamá llorará entre sus palmas, la piel de sus manos casi translúcida sobre sus protuberantes venas y huesos. Comeré demasiado. No pensaré sobre Sherlock.

Pero por ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es respirar.


	2. Sueño de una Noche de Verano

Mycroft:

Es verano, y el aire en mi pequeño dormitorio de la infancia es grueso y aferrado; la ventana está entreabierta con la esperanza de engatusar alguna pobre, pálida brisa, pero el aire me continúa decepcionando. Estoy de espaldas, las mantas cuidadosamente dobladas a mis pies y mi pijama envuelto sobre la silla por la ventana. Mamá consideraría esto incorrecto, tendido en mi cama solo en mis (algodón, aunque prefiero la sensación de la seda) calzoncillos, pero lo que Mamá no sabe no la puede herir.

La puerta no cruje cuando se abre, pero siento el aire removerse e instantáneamente me siento. No necesitaba hacerlo, realmente; incluso sin ver la enjuta silueta en el umbral de la puerta podía haber sabido quien era. "Vete," siseo, cayendo contra mi almohada mientras la puerta se cierra tranquilamente.

"No puedo dormir," Sherlock masculla. Puedo oír la piel de sus pies besando los pisos de madera dura mientras avanza de puntillas hacia mi cama. Sobre sus manos y rodillas, se arrastra desde el fondo de mi cama (perturbando mi ordenada pila de ropa de cama) y cae de estómago a mi lado, sus extremidades separadas.

Fingiendo un bostezo, murmuro, "Difícilmente veo cómo tu insomnio es algo de mi preocupación."

"De cualquier forma, no estás durmiendo," dice Sherlock, y mi silencio es mi concesión. Me pongo de lado y lo acompaño en la oscuridad, la débil luz de las estrellas a penas destacan sus bizarras y hermosas facciones. Se da vuelta, apretando su rostro contra la almohada, y puedo a penas escucharle cuando canturrea: "No me estás hablando."

"Disparates." Dejo mi mirada volver a la ventana abierta. "He hablando contigo bastantes veces desde mi regreso."

"Sabes a qué me refiero," dijo bruscamente, y yo lo sé. Con menos veneno, dice, "es por lo que pasó durante vacaciones de Navidad." Esto también es verdad, así que lo dejé recostarse. Por un largo rato, estamos tranquilos, los únicos ruidos eran hechos por los grillos en el jardín. Eventualmente, suspira y dice, "¿estás conciente de que eres una de las personas más terriblemente aburridas que he tenido la desgracia de conocer? He estado espiándote desde que llegaste a casa, y no has hecho ni una cosa interesante excepto comer muchos postres y adular a Mamá."

"Seguramente," digo, deslizando mi mano a la espalda de Sherlock, así puedo correr mi pulgar a lo largo de las protuberancias de su columna vertebral, "hay mejores formas en las que podrías emplear tu tiempo. Podrías estar avanzando tus estudios-" él se burla, el imbécil arrogante, "-o asistir a esa escuela de violín que Mamá sigue mencionando con tanto entusiasmo."

Esto lo toma por sorpresa. "Cómo-" Se detiene, sus ojos se cierran involuntariamente. "Oh. Por supuesto. _Estúpido_. Has interceptado el comedor."

"Obvio. ¿Puedes adivinar qué otras habitaciones he interceptado?"

Los ojos se Sherlock se abrieron en sorpresa, pero está sonriendo. "Déjame pensar. ¿La biblioteca?"

"Naturalmente." Sonreí.

"El hall de entrada, eso es un hecho."

"Mmm."

"¿La oficina de Papá?"

"No, no," digo, deslizando mi mano hacia su cadera. "Nadie va ahí excepto las criadas; inservible."

"Está bien." Sherlock muerde su labio, considerando. "¿El conservatorio?"

"Innecesario."

"Pero sí el salón, presumo."

"Sí."

Sonrió satisfecho. "Y mi habitación."

"Claramente." Es mi turno para sonreír satisfecho. "Pero descubriste eso hace meses. Qué narcisista de tu parte, querido hermano, para asumir que la tuya era la única habitación que me gustaría observar secretamente."

Sherlock empuja mi mano, y me sorprendo de que me haya dejado tocarlo por tanto tiempo. Se pone de lado, llevando sus huesudas rodillas hacia su pecho, y dice, "Mycroft, ¿cómo es el sexo?"

Estoy lo suficientemente bien familiarizado con sus incongruencias que me detengo solo a considerar. "Básico, pero necesario," decido al final. "Los impulsos biológicos lo requieren. Pero el acto es mejor hecho con un asistente pagado, de lo contrario podría ser recompensado con desordenadas consecuencias emocionales."

"A una puta, te refieres," dice y yo asiento con la cabeza. "¿Hombre o mujer?"

Levanto una ceja. "Sabes la respuesta a eso, Sherlock. ¿O te has vuelto flojo con tus deducciones?"

"Oh, lo sé," bromea felizmente. "Solo quiero escucharte decirlo. Nadie más me responderá francamente como tú lo haces. Están asustados, supongo."

"O avergonzados. Es considerado grosero preguntar ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto."

"Aburrido." Sherlock se apoya en su codo y me considera por un momento. "¿Haces sodomía?"

"Por supuesto." Repentinamente estoy molesto con esta conversación y la insípida obsesión de mi hermano con mi vida sexual, así que digo, "tu falta de preferencia, en referencia al género, es para tu beneficio, por lo menos."

Sherlock parece inmensamente complacido de que haya notado este pequeño detalle sobre él, y dirige sus delgados dedos a lo largo de mi brazo. "¿Qué le dirás a Mamá cuando ella espere que te cases?"

"Sospecho que diría, 'Sí, gracias Mamá, los arreglos han sido hechos,' o algo similar," sonrío. "Y luego me casaré con la mujer que elija a los dieciocho años. Pero eso no será por otros, oh," suspiro y considero, "seis años, ocho meses. He imaginado una boda en primavera, pero Mamá quizá tenga otros planes."

"¿Estás ya comprometido?"

"No en público, no." Tomo su mano y siento el camino de cada uno de sus nudillos. "Pero trabajé con Mamá para llegar a un acuerdo apropiado hace mucho tiempo. No dejaría una cosa así al azar. Y en tres años, cuando tengas dieciocho, te buscaremos una tímida novia también. Aunque sospecho que pospondremos tu matrimonio hasta que tengas treinta, por lo menos. En mi estimación, te llevará más tiempo 'sembrar tu avena salvaje' (referido a tener sexo con diferentes mujeres), por así decirlo."

"¡Estás loco!" Sherlock ríe quitando su mano de la mía, llevándosela a su salvaje cabello. "Nunca me voy a casar."

"Lo harás. Es la cosa correcta que hacer." Seriamente, añado, "Mamá y yo permitimos tus excentricidades hasta cierto punto, pero nunca hará para mi carrera tenerte corriendo tan descuidadamente y sin ley a tu propio gusto. Después de la universidad, te darán un cierto periodo de tiempo en el cual harás lo que quieras, pero _tendrás_ que ponerte en forma cuando te lo digan."

Sherlock se sienta, sus ojos brillando en la débil luz. "Honestamente piensas que puedes controlarme," susurra incrédula y divertidamente.

Sacudo mi cabeza y juego con su rodilla. "Sé que puedo."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sherlock está sentado sobre mi, sus manos en mi estómago. Baja su cabeza y susurra, con sus labios casi rozando los míos, "estás absolutamente loco." Y luego su boca está en la mía, el beso profundo, húmedo y claramente novato

"Sherlock," gimo de una forma que suponía ser desalentadora, pero mi punto se pierde en el agarre que deja blancos los nudillos de mis manos en sus caderas que lentamente se mueven circularmente. Es vergonzosa y tosca la manera en que estoy jadeando (y la forma en que mis caderas están repentinamente se levantan en su propia armonía, mi erección palpitando horriblemente) y Sherlock claramente se da cuenta. Mueve su lengua por mis labios y hace pequeños y profundos sonidos desde la garganta que vibran a través de mí dolorosamente. Cuando me vengo (y _me_ vengo, rápidamente y con una intensidad de la que no estaba enterado que poseía) él ríe, bajo y hambriento, y arrastra besos a lo largo de mi oreja. Presiono mi boca en la húmeda piel blanca de su cuello y respiro en él, mis dedos tortuosamente llegan a sus húmedos rulos negros.

"Ves," susurra, aún balanceándose lentamente en mi regazo. "No me puedes controlar en lo absoluto. Pero he descubierto tu punto débil, ¿no?"

Lo había hecho, ya poseía el conocimiento de aquello, pero no quiero pensar sobre ello. En vez de eso beso sus clavículas cuidadosamente y suspiro."Eres un horriblemente mal besador."

Esto provoca otra profunda y oscura risa de parte de Sherlock, y se levanta para poder mirarme a los ojos. Sonriendo, arrastra las palabras, "entonces enséñame."


	3. Un Cambio en el Juego

Sherlock:

"¿Te considerarías a ti mismo un desviado sexual?"

Mycroft levantó la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida antes de volver su atención de vuelta a un libro absurdamente grande y muy cómico, con la portada arcaica y pintada. "Dejando de lado nuestros ocasionales, homosexuales e incestuosos jugueteos," dice apaciblemente, dando vuelta la página, "y el hecho de tu edad y su aparente relevancia… no, diría que no."

Déjale a Mycroft anular todas las cosas buenas. "Me cuesta considerar un toque de masturbación voyeurista y frotteurismo como 'jugueteos', querido hermano," digo, en un imitación razonablemente decente de la forma de hablar cargada y pomposa de Mycroft. Mis esfuerzos son recompensados con una mirada oscura y una exagerada vuelta de página.

Me está aburriendo. Me recuesto en la tierra fresca y suspiro. Mamá hizo que los criados prepararan el patio para nosotros (un caluroso día como este, no hay manera de que ambos permanezcamos dentro todo el día) pero a pesar del cómodo mobiliario y los atractivos arreglos florales, el patio es difícilmente un respiro del calor. Por lo que hemos encontrado nuestro camino a la sombra de un gran olmo, a cierta distancia de la casa principal, armados con una pila de libros y una manta (Mycroft insistió, el dandi). (Mientras por mí, he ignorado la manta a favor de recortarme en la tierra. No me importan estas ropas, ni entiendo la persistente insistencia de Mamá sobre la meticulosidad. Tenemos _criados_, y _dinero_. ¿Por qué deberíamos comportarnos si eso no hace la diferencia?)

Me retuerzo en la tierra solo para hacer mi punto, y Mycroft (sin siquiera levantar la vista, el bastardo) suspira, "No seas contrario, Sherlock. Te estás volviendo aburrido." Nadie más puede leer su rostro como yo puedo, por lo que nadie más puede notar ahí la pista de una sonrisa cuando añade, "Frotteurismo. Que lenguaje. Y dejaste de lado la exhaustiva lección de besuqueos."

"¿Exhaustiva, o agotadora?" Me burlo, solo porque me da la gana. Fue más bien agradable, nuestra escapada a media noche, una vez que Mycroft me mostró como hacerlo apropiadamente. Me dio una extraña sensación, como su hubiera robado sorbos del brandy de Mamá otra vez.

La voz de Mycroft es tranquila cuando señala, "curó tu insomnio, por lo que vale la pena."

Sé cuando soy derrotado… pero no me gusta perder. Sentándome, sonrío gravemente. "¿Así que eso es, Mycroft?" Arrastro mis dedos sucios hacia la parte trasera de su limpia camisa blanca, repitiendo la forma en él me tocó la noche anterior. "¿Es amor? ¿O solo la emoción de la pedofilia? Sé que siempre has admirado a los Griegos." Su máscara cae solo por una fracción de segundo y mi sonrisa crece. "Ohh, ya veo. Son las dos, ¿no? Me amas _y_ estás atraído de mi juventud. ¡Mycroft! Eres despreciable."

Él se sienta repentinamente, con la boca pequeña y la mandíbula tensa. "Te amo, Sherlock," gruñe, no creo que haya visto nunca sus ojos tan fuertes, "pero nunca –_nunca_- cometas la equivocación de imaginar que _estoy_ enamorado de ti."

"¿Hay una diferencia?"

"Completamente." Mycroft se relaja un poco, y se apoya nuevamente contra el árbol, sacando su libro y dejándolo en su regazo. "Si estuviera enamorado de ti, te encontraría irresistible. Tanto como puedo escasamente aguantarte."

"Odiosas palabras de un odioso imbécil," reí, saltando a mis pies. Golpeo su libro y saco mi lengua, porque sé cuanto le molestan mis payasadas infantiles. Sospecho que si tal comportamiento me deriva algún placer real, él lo ignora por completo. Pero porque estoy aburrido (casi terriblemente aburrido, casi _peligrosamente_ aburrido) y porque los dos sabemos que perderé el interés en pocos momentos, me complace. Hay una breve persecución a través del césped, su libro en alto por encima de mi cabeza y una cadena de insultos obscenos que gotea de mi boca sonriente, y luego él me atrapa, presionándome contra la madera vieja y la pintura gastada del cobertizo, deteniéndome riendo con su boca contra la mía. Somos casi del mismo porte pero me mira a mis puntillas de todas formas, mi pierna izquierda automáticamente subiendo y reforzándose contra la pared. (Imagino, fugazmente, el residuo que dejará en mi nítida camisa de algodón celeste. Astillas de pintura verde. Astillas de cedro encanecido con la edad. Musgo. Suciedad. Una pizca de polen. Una mancha o dos de cloroformo verde oscuro. Los restos destrozados de un insecto invisible e insignificante.)

Sus manos traen mi mente de vuelta; está deslizándolas bajo mi camisa, su peso húmedo viaja hasta mi pecho. Esto es nuevo, y combinado con su boca (que es incesante en su deambular y el calor) y la presión de su erección contra la parte interna de mi muslo… es simplemente demasiado. No puedo alinear toda esa información sensorial. El aire es espeso; la respiración de Mycroft es espeluznante; en algún lugar, en la distancia, una pieza de ropa se mueve con el viento; un ave grita arriba; mi piel está húmeda y _vibrando_ bajo los dedos de Mycroft. Las rosas premiadas de Mamá expelen su olor dulzón. Demasiado, demasiado. Esto no es como antes, cuando Mycroft era todo dulzura flexible debajo de mí. Esto es aterrador. Puedo _sentir_ todo.

"Mycroft, por favor," murmuro, y él lo toma como aliento, enganchando mi pierna alrededor de su cintura y corriendo su mano dentro de mi muslo. Oh Dios, esto es demasiado y mis ojos están cerrados lo más apretadamente que puedo, pero aún puedo _sentir, oír, oler_ y la sobreabundancia de sensaciones me enferma. "Mycroft…"

"Shh." Él clava mis manos contra la pared con las suyas y me besa profundamente otra vez llevando su boca hacia mi cuello, mordiendo mi hombro con sus dientes. Estoy temblando, estoy temblando y hay un perro ladrando en el bosque, una mujer cantando en la cocina, mi piel está zumbando y Mycroft no se _detendrá_ incluso si estoy rogándole, sin palabras rogándole que por favor, por favor, por favor me deje ir.

Como en respuesta a mi silenciosa súplica, Mycroft retrocede y libera mis manos. No puedo mantenerme de pie; mis rodillas están temblando horriblemente y toda fuerza que haya tenido ya no está. Lastimosamente, me hundo en el piso y engancho un sollozo en mis manos sucias.

"¿Sherlock?" Mycroft se arrodilla a mi lado, quitando mis manos de mi rostro y sujetándolas cuidadosamente (como si fuese tan frágil, como si no hubiera pedido esto). La preocupación en su rostro, tan abierta y leíble en este momento, me disgusta.

Mi voz está temblorosa y jadeante, me las arreglo, "Demasiado rápido," y algo terrible y oscuro dentro de mí se despliega en su risa repentina y con aire satisfecho.

"Ya veo," responde, incluso si no lo ve, y siempre he contado con Mycroft como la única persona después de mi que puede. "Bueno, siempre has sido así. Un juego solo te queda cuando es tu turno y vas ganando. Tan pronto como el juego cambia de manos confabulas algún tipo furtivo de abandonar, o hacer trampa." Se levanta, sonriendo y cepilla la suciedad de sus manos (la suciedad de _mis_ manos, ahora en las suyas) en sus pantalones negros. "Muy bien, Sherlock. Ha pasado mi marcha. Tu turno. ¿O el juego se acabó?"


	4. Variantes de Azul

_Sherlock_:

El juego no se acabó, y Mycroft lo sabe.

Estoy fuera en lo jardines (y luego de que oscureciera, Mamá estaría escandalizada si supiese; para mi suerte ha caído en un sueño inducido por fármacos y no podría ser despertada por nada más que una sirena antiaérea), acechando en silencio a lo largo de los muchos senderos que serpentean sobre nuestra vasta finca. Estoy en mi cuarto cigarrillo de la tarde, y la nicotina está haciendo temblorosos mis dedos pero está alineando mis pensamientos en una forma que ningún otro producto químico es capaz de hacer. (O, al menos, ninguno que haya probado hasta el momento. No me gustan las pastillas con receta de Mamá, ya que me dejan con una sensación vacía e inestable, pero uno de los imbéciles brutos de la escuela mencionó- no a mí, nunca a mí, no soy de confianza- la idea de aplastar una tableta a base de opio e introducir el nuevo polvo en el cuerpo vía nasal… una curiosa sugerencia, una que he estado jugando mentalmente por varios meses.)

Mis pensamientos, por supuesto, están en Mycroft. Él es un problema de cuatro cigarrillos, por lo menos. Este juego de nosotros me está dejando sin dormir (más de lo normal) e incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Cada experimento que he comenzado (incluyendo uno con cultivos vivos y la observación de descomposición de tejido animal sobre su incorporación, que debería haber sido, con todo derecho, infaliblemente fascinante) han sido abandonados, tirados a un lado porque mi atención ha sido extraviada, como siempre, al problema de mi infatigablemente plácido hermano. Quiero romper esa máscara suya. Quiero probarme a mi mismo ser más inteligente que él (en algunas maneras, quiero probarme esto _a_ mi mismo) mientras fácilmente lo traigo bajo mi poder. Cualquiera podría ser derrocado fácilmente… pero Mycroft es un desafío. Él me conoce, conoce mis métodos, y no será un trabajo fácil, manipularlo. Y eso es incluso sin mencionar el increíblemente vergonzoso momento detrás del cobertizo del jardín dos semanas atrás, mis estúpidas lágrimas cortando líneas a través de la tierra en mi rostro. Perdí el control. No sucederá de nuevo.

* * *

He convencido a Mycroft para que me llevara al estanque que está al borde nuestra propiedad. Tomamos los caballos no queriendo montar esa distancia en bicicletas (y Mycroft siendo muy flojo para caminarlas). Me gusta montar, cuando me conviene, pero odio cuidar a las bestias. Ordinariamente arrastraría a un asistente para que los viera, pero mis planes para hoy requieren reclusión y además, Mycroft parece tener un cierto grado de felicidad de ellos por lo que es probable que no le importe tener que ponerlos a su cargo.

Nos estamos desvistiendo, el cálido aire balsámico contra nuestra piel desnuda. Mycroft no es lo suficientemente tonto para no darse cuenta que esto es parte del juego; sus ojos nunca me dejan. Igualmente, los míos nunca lo dejan. Se ha vuelto más blando en la universidad, la piel en su estómago es pálida y masosa. No me importa, realmente. Su fisiología se me es irrelevante; es su mente la que me señala, su sonrisa de suficiencia, la superioridad de su voz. Pero: reconozco que esta no es la forma en que Mycroft me percibe. No estoy tan alejado de la normalidad que no pueda reconocer el atractivo estético, incluso si hace poco para mí. Mis facciones son placenteras a la vista, imagino; Mycroft las aprecia por lo menos. Bien, dejémoslo mirar.

El día es cerúleo: cielo; piscina; venas, en la muñeca de la mano que Mycroft tentativamente hundió bajo el agua. "Suficientemente fresca," dice innecesariamente (claro que lo leí en su mente, en la lenta curvatura de sus dedos bajo el agua y en la relajación de su columna.) parándose derecho, Mycroft me mira, su expresión aburrida pero paciente. "¿Bueno?"

Nadamos por el tiempo que se me antoja. Mycroft es inteligente, pero demasiado ansioso; me mira constantemente, nerviosos por el momento en que mi turno comenzará. No se da cuenta que ya he reanudado el juego, que esta tortuosa espera era no solo calculada sino, quizá, más importante que lo que espera.

Luego de un largo rato, Mycroft se desliza fuera del agua, bamboleando sus pies dentro de las aguas poco profundas del estanque. En mi mente veo el pequeño cronometrador de vidrio que usamos cuando jugamos ajedrez, la arena flotando rápidamente ahora, casi gastándose. Es tiempo de hacer mi movimiento. Nado hasta quedar de estómago, deslizándome justo entre sus piernas y copiando la sonrisa que se pegó en los labios de Mycroft. Corro mis manos por sus piernas (pálidas, con el vello oscuro peinado hacia abajo con el agua que pelea contra mis yemas) y las pauso en el interior de sus muslos, masajeando lentamente con mis dedos.

"Sherlock," dice, con un toque de protesta en su voz (como si pudiera engañarme) como pone sus manos sobre las mías y las empuja lejos duramente.

Agito mi cabeza. "Es mi turno, Mycroft. Lo dijiste tú mismo."

"Es muy lamentable," dice Mycroft, poniendo sus dedos bajo mi mentón e inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba. Me fuerza a encontrarme con sus ojos, y ya puedo leer mucho en ellos: preocupación (por mí, por él, por Mamá y su carrera) y hambre tranquilamente peleando detrás de sus iris. "Aún eres muy joven."

"No lo soy." Mi voz es vergonzosamente intensa; necesito recuperar mi equilibrio. Resbalo mis manos de vuelta a su regazo, tanteando ahora más arriba y notando con satisfacción la repentina tensión en sus ojos. No me detiene esta vez, sin embargo levanta su mano a medias cuando presiono mi palma contra su erección. De todas formas no me detiene. Mantengo mi vista en sus ojos mientras dejo caer mi cabeza y la toco con mi boca, presionando cuidadosamente mis labios en su prepucio.

"Sherlock," jadeó, pero no hay advertencia esta vez. Está ya medianamente duro, y puedo sentir la sangre pulsando a través de sus venas mientras muevo lentamente mi boca por su pene, mis labios se abrieron y mi lengua apenas tocando su piel. "Oh, Sherlock," suspira de nuevo, su mano levantándose y enredándose en mi húmedo cabello. Pica un poco, la forma en que tira, pero su rostro es como un lujo que no me importa. Se viene completamente deshecho, mi hermano, y cuando deslizo la punta de mi lengua por la parte inferior de su pene (puedo saborear el agua del estanque y sudor salado, y algo más, algo almizclado) Los ojos de Mycroft se agitan y muerde su labio y eso es: ya he prácticamente ganado. Su rostro está completamente abierto, desprotegido, sonrojado; su pene está palpitando en mi mano. Podría tenerlo, si lo quisiera a él.

Ya estoy aburrido.

Dando un pequeño suspiro, vuelvo al agua y me deslizo bajo ella, cuando salgo Mycroft está mirándome incrédulamente. Se ve más bien ridículo, su erección tan rígida y roja, la cabeza de su pene presionada contra la suave y blanca carne de su estómago. No estoy seguro si he visto a alguien tan nervioso, y ciertamente nunca a un Holmes. Me río y cepillo mi cabello fuera de mis ojos. "Vístete, Mycroft," bostezo, relajándome tanto que estoy flotando de espaldas. "Prepara los caballos. Tengo algo en la mansión, un experimento en el que he estado trabajando. Pienso que requiere más atención que esto." Le echo una ojeada, y me alegro de ver que mi frío despido ha sido recibido como lo quería decir: Has perdido, Mycroft. El juego ha terminado. Estoy positivamente radiante mientras él se esfuerza en meter su aún rígido pene dentro de sus pantalones de montar, con su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos oscuros.

Es una cosa de lástima cuando un buen juego termina, pero yo realmente disfruto ganando.


	5. Evasión

_Mycroft:_

Es infantil, realmente, pero la última semana y media he estado cuidadosamente evitando a Sherlock. He pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo con Mamá, pretendiendo con practicada facilidad que sus tediosamente largos discursos sobre beneficios de la caridad y chismes locales no me aburren hasta un letargo con los ojos abiertos y bebiendo brandy justo antes de que la campana del almuerzo siquiera suene. Mañana comienzo mi aprendizaje de un mes con uno de los amigos de Mamá- un agradable viejo amigo con conexiones en el Parlamento- y luego de vuelta a la universidad, para mi último año. No puedo esperar a dejar esta bochornosa mansión, de liberarme de la mujer de huesos pequeños en el sillón junto a mí, y la vergüenza ardiente (e ira, no negaré la ira que corre por caliente por mis venas cuando pienso en su sonrisa satisfecha en el estanque) que corre por mi columna cuando veo tanto como la sombra de mi hermano.

Estamos hablando de él ahora, Mamá y yo, ambos planeado su futuro en tranquilos tonos junto a un francamente innecesario fuego. Mamá es aficionada a la biblioteca, especialmente para conversaciones como esta, y allí es donde nos encontramos ahora.

"Me gustaría verlo en Oxford," Mamá inhaló. Su voz la hace parecer veinte años más vieja y anémica. "Quizá tus antiguos profesores escucharán su apellido y le mostrarán algo de amabilidad."

"Es posible, Mamá," Dije cuidadosamente con experto respeto, "que Oxford quizá sea un toque… _tradicional_ para Sherlock. ¿Quizá deberíamos ver en Cambridge?"

"Hmph." Mamá tamborilea sus largos dedos en el brazo de su silla, con sus pálidos ojos brillando. "Difícilmente hay diferencia, ¿no?" Sus dedos comienzan a golpear más agresivamente mientras dice, con su voz baja y afilada, "me pregunto, Mycroft, si tu negativa de ver a Sherlock en Oxford represente alguna falta de confianza de tu parte. ¿No crees que mi hijo menor es tan capaz como tú?"

"No es eso en absoluto, Mamá," digo inmediatamente, aunque de alguna manera es verdad, Sherlock es brillante, casi tan brillante como yo lo soy, pero carece de ambición a largo alcance y la habilidad de hablar con una lengua resbaladiza. (Expresión desafortunada; me muevo incómodamente y empujo todos los pensamientos de los labios en forma de corazón de Sherlock de mi mente.) "Yo solo quiero lo mejor para él. Me preocupo de él constantemente."

"Igual que yo," ella chasquea, levantándose lentamente de su silla. Es una maravilla que sus huesos no rebanen a través de su piel delgada como papel cuando se mueve. "Un día él solo te tendrá a ti para depender, Mycroft, y espero que pongas tu descendencia sobre tu orgullo, ya sea por obligación o amor, no me importa mucho." Mamá cierra los ojos por un momento y luego camina lenta y rígidamente hacia la puerta. "No me despiertes antes de irte. Te llamaré, quizá necesite hablar contigo." Las pesadas puertas se cierran detrás de ella, dejando solo el débil y enfermizo dulce aroma de su polvoriento perfume y el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza detrás de mi ojo izquierdo.

Estoy peñiscando el puente de mi nariz y contemplando la larga escalera que conduce hacia mi dormitorio cuando la puertas de la biblioteca se abren una vez más. "¿Debería llamar por Lucinda, Mamá?" Dijo, sin mirar, pero la tabla de piso suena y me doy cuenta de que me había equivocado. "¿Sherlock?"

Por supuesto que es él; el sonido de sus pasos es suficiente para adivinar su peso, altura y paso. Meneo lo último de mi brandy y lo mezclo de nuevo antes de colocar el pequeño vaso de cristal en la mesita y suspirar. Sherlock se desliza a mi lado, con todo y sus largas extremidades y salvaje cabello, y de un momento a otro está tendido en mi regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su rostro enterrado en mi cabello.

"No lo entiendo, Mycroft," dice suavemente, y suelto mi respiración, sobando gentilmente su espalda. "_Gané_. Gané, ¿no es cierto? ¿Entonces por qué esto no se siente como ganar? Te estás yendo y debería estar feliz, pero no es así."

No hay necesidad de que se explicara, y menos la necesidad de que le contestara. Nuestros cuerpos están explicando las cosas lo suficientemente bien por sí mismos; la calidez en mi regazo está haciendo a mi garganta secarse, y puedo decir por le presión de sus dedos en mi piel que él se siente igual. Si esto es un juego, si alguna vez lo fue, entonces los dos hemos perdido.

Sherlock levanta su cabeza y mira a mis ojos, buscando. Sea lo que sea que encuentra hace que sumerja su cabeza y rose sus labios contra los míos, un susurro de un beso. Hay un verdadero ardor detrás de eso, sin embargo, un increíble ardor que me hace temblar y besarlo de nuevo, menos castamente. Se retuerce en mi regazo hasta que está a horcajadas sobre mí, con sus rodillas empujando hacia el respaldo de la silla y sus enjutos dedos deslizándose bajo mi camisa. No hay ningún punto en simular ahora; no trato de detenerlo. Mis manos se aprietan alrededor de sus caderas mientras succiono su labio inferior.

Estamos los dos jadeando cuando sus manos caen a mi cinturón. Desabrocha mis pantalones con torpeza inexperta (el botón lo hace enfadar, la cremallera se atrapa dos veces) antes de deslizar su cálida palma hacia abajo que estoy ya casi inconciente con ella, y sé que esta vez no me va a provocar, esta vez no va a correr. Puedo sentirlo en el calor de su húmeda piel, escucharlo en el enganche de su respiración. Los ojos de Sherlock están amplios, aterrorizados y anhelantes, y sé que él es mío, completamente mío, nos guste o no.

"He terminado de luchar, Sherlock," murmuro, mis labios presionándose en el hueco de su cuello. "Déjame terminar esto."

Él asiente con la cabeza, una especie de desordenado movimiento que manda a sus rulos torcerse y hace que sus ojos se vean más amplios. Es suficiente. Lo levanto (largas y ágiles piernas alrededor de mi cintura) y nos llevo a los dos al piso, sus muslos calientes contra mis caderas y su largo cuello arqueado bajo mis dientes. No soy de obscenidades, pero el pensamiento corre por mi mente espontáneamente. _Me lo voy a follar. Seré el único; él nunca dejará a alguien estar tan cerca. _Trabajo sus pantalones hacia abajo alrededor de sus piernas (su pene es delgado y largo, un espejo de su menor estatura corporal) y lo toco pensativamente, mirando su rostro. No sé si Sherlock disfruta esto, mis toques. Casi parece que lo abruma y sus ojos están húmedos y pálidos. Pero lo anhela, claramente lo anhela, por lo que no me detengo hasta que pienso que está demasiado cerca. Deslizo mis dedos, manchados con pre-ejaculación, dentro de su boca y le ordeno a succionarlos antes de escupir en mi otra palma (repugnante, pero no puedo y no iré a buscar una solución más adecuada) y me acaricio descuidadamente. Los dedos suficientemente húmedos, los retiro de la boca de Sherlock y los deslizo entre la hendidura de sus nalgas.

Él hace un pequeño sonido cuando acomodo mi dedo medio dentro de él, una mezcla entre un jadeo y un grito que hace que mi pene se encrespara y mi respiración se pusiera más rápida. Lo observé poner una cara de dolor y apretar en contra de este y sé que mi rostro debe estar floridamente rojo pero no me importa, no ahora, no con Sherlock retorciéndose bajo de mí, el resplandor del fuego proyectaba sombras extrañas en su rostro delicado. Acomodo un segundo dedo, saboreando el pequeño gemido que se desliza desde su boca abierta y el pestañeo de sus ojos. El sexo es normalmente es una tarea superficial, tan aburrida y necesaria como dormir y ni medianamente encantadora como una buena comida, pero esto… esto es nuevo. Esto es diferente. Quiero a Sherlock con tal desesperación que creo que si no me lo follo luego mi corazón podría explotar.

"Te voy a tomar ahora, Sherlock," murmuro, levantando mis caderas y arrastrando su cuerpo al mío. Estoy ya deslizando la cabeza de mi pene a lo largo de su línea, dejando huellas en la suave piel de su parte baja y jadeando salvajemente. Algo cruelmente, pregunto, "¿Me quieres dentro de ti?"

Los ojos de Sherlock están cerrados apretadamente y su cabeza está apretada en el tejido de felpa de la alfombra bajo nosotros, pero él asiente, el movimiento es tan pequeño que casi parece un truco de la luz.

"Dilo," siseo, presionando dentro de él fraccionariamente. Él gime, arañando la alfombra mientras me quedo quieto. "Dilo," demando nuevamente, pero mi voz es gentil, casi amorosa.

Beso su tobillo, arrastro mi lengua a través del arco de su pie y él jadea: "Yo… yo te quiero… _dentro_ de mí." Su voz tan profunda, tan embriagada de lujuria que no puedo empujar dentro de él por el miedo de venirme casi instantáneamente. Cuando volví a recobrar el control sobre mi mismo comienzo a presionar lentamente, mi mano firme en su estómago e inmovilizándolo mientras la otra sostiene la base de mi pene y lo estabiliza.

Estoy a medio camino dentro de él cuando la puerta se abre.


	6. Aventura de la Corbata Negra

Mycroft:

No he visto o hablado con Sherlock en casi cinco meses, pero el calor de nuestra última tarde juntos aún incendia mi memoria, quizá más aún que estoy en casa otra vez. Estoy nuevamente en la biblioteca, pero hoy está lleno de gente: El baile Navideño de caridad de Mamá. Dificultosamente los veo. Mi mente continúa a la deriva, vagando de vuelta a esa noche…

_La puerta de la biblioteca se abre; Sherlock y yo volteamos nuestras cabezas al mismo instante, los dos sabiendo oque no hay nada que esconder de lo que hayamos hecho, de lo que estábamos haciendo._

"_Sr. Holmes, ¡señor! Perdóneme, señor, ¡n__o quise hacer daño__! Yo-yo solo venía a apagar el fuego, según los deseos de la Sra. Holmes." El alivio inunda a través de mi cuerpo tan rápidamente que tengo que cerrar los ojos en contra de ello. Sherlock ha __revuelto__debajo de__mí__y está__tirando de__su ropa__con__un indignado__ceño__. Sus labios están hinchados, el color arriba en su rostro, y casi quería mandar a mi Sr. Brimley fuera hacia el pasillo y terminar lo que empecé._

_En vez de eso, me levanto y arreglo lo más que puedo mientras Brimley espera, temblando un poco (imagino que piensa que no puedo ver el temblor en sus manos o el minúsculo estremecimiento de su labio inferior, pero claro que puedo) y cordialmente manteniendo su cabeza baja y sus ojos en sus brillantes zapatos negros. "Muy bien, Brimley," digo, mi voz estable y dominante como siempre. "Y cuando hayas terminado, tendré unas palabras. Sherlock, ve a la cama." No miro ha Sherlock, pero no necesito hacerlo. Puedo sentirlo temblando al lado mío antes de que corra, casi golpeando a Brimley en el camino._

_Cuando Sherlock no estaba y el fuego es apagado, puse al Sr. Brimley abajo y le serví brandy, dejándole las cosas claras. Soy un hombre razonable, y se de experiencias pasadas e innata sensibilidad que Brimley puede ser confiable. (Detesto __tener que considerar lo que podría haber hecho, lo que__habría tenido que__hacer, nadie debería haber abierto esa puerta. Imagina a la chica de mi Mamá, Lucinda, o Mamá,__como sabía__que lo haría,__y__cuando sale de la__biblioteca__casi una__hora más tarde,__ya sé que__es con un__corazón__enfermo__, sino también con __un fondo de retiro__mucho más__fuerte__y un toque más de poder que él, viejo tonto que es, se da cuenta._

"Eso es sucio, Mycroft," Sherlock dice cansinamente a mi lado, atrayéndome de mis pensamientos. "Cayendo en tan lascivos recuerdos cuando tenemos tantos invitados. Realmente, deberías estar avergonzado."

Desvío mi mirada hacia el lugar en la alfombra en donde Sherlock fue _mío_ y lo miro. Solo han sido cinco meses, pero cinco meses para un adolescente es toda la vida, y él ha cambiado. Algo de su infantilismo se ha derretido, la agudeza de sus facciones está ahora más clara que antes. El destello miel del verano se fue de su piel y ha sido reemplazada por la palidez pastosa de un chico de escuela, y sus rizos rebeldes han sido cortados (recientemente, Mamá debió haberlo mandado al preparar la fiesta) para dejar al descubierto la brillante y casi aterradora inteligencia en sus ojos. Sus labios estaban aún llenos, de alguna forma, y suaves, y luce excepcionalmente apuesto en su smoking. La sonrisa que casi no toca sus labios mientras me mira es suficiente para apresurar mi pulso. "Sherlock," emito sonriente, encontrándome con sus ojos. "Mamá me dice que has estado sobresaliendo remarcablemente en la escuela. Bravo."

Sherlock agita su mano impacientemente, casi derramando su champagne. "La escuela es una tontería, y una aburrida tontería."

"¿Y tus clases de violín? Mamá dice que has estado tocando expertamente."

Mi Sherlock, siempre tan rápido al punto. "Mycroft," sisea, acercándose, "no me aburras. Sabes bien que tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir."

"¿Oh?" Claro que lo sé, pero discutir la virginidad de mi hermano (y el hecho de que yo la tomé, e incompletamente vale decir) no es algo que pueda o deba ser discutido durante una fiesta de caridad. "Sí, lo sospecho. Pero ahora es difícilmente el momento, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?"

"Te vas en la mañana," Gruñó, con su pie moviéndose impacientemente.

Le di una de mis enfermizas y dulces sonrisas. "¿Y claramente nuestra conversación puede ser llevada a cabo antes del desayuno?"

"Nunca desayuno," bufa, "y raramente me levanto antes de la tarde a no ser que deba. ¿Por qué no podemos hablar ahora?"

"Porque, querido hermano," suspiró, girando mis ojos mientras bajo la voz, "tenemos una casa llena de la más importante gente de elite en Gran Bretaña, menos la misma Reina. ¿Seguro recuerdas nuestra última lección de decoro?"

"Si estás hablando sobre Brimley. Difícilmente llamaría a eso una lección." Sherlock muerde su labio inferior. "A no ser de que quieras que aprenda que todos tienen un precio y todos los problemas pueden ser resueltos lanzándoles dinero hasta que se vayan." En respuesta mi rígida mandíbula, Sherlock agarra mi manga y susurra, "Encuéntrame en el corredor oeste, segundo piso. El armario detrás de las escaleras. Medianoche. ¿Está bien?"

Considero decir no. Considero decir sí y que realmente sea un no. Pero al final meramente murmuro, "Sí, está bien. Si es que estoy disponible."

Eso lo satisface. Apunta su copa de champán a su boca, sus ojos nunca extraviándose de los míos, y la vacía antes de bajar el cristal de golpe y yéndose de la habitación, llevándose todo el calor con él.

* * *

Hago lo que debo, y como Mamá lo espera: le doy la mano a los importantes, hablo con la gente correcta. Soy encantador y adulador, humilde pero bien hablado e inteligente. Muestro amable interés en las señoritas solteras de mi edad y sin hacer daño flirteo con mujeres que me recuerdan a mi madre, todas de piel pálida y ojos agudos. No significa nada, y lo es todo. Padre estaría orgulloso, o eso me gusta pensar; Mamá solo mira con sus labios apretados y sus ojos semicerrados, la postura de sus hombros diciéndome que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

Pasada la media noche, cortésmente me excuso de la bella condesa con quien había estado discutiendo política francesa y me escabullo a las escaleras de los sirvientes. Los sigo hasta que me dejan escapar al pasillo oeste, luego rápidamente me escabullo al más cercano e invisible armario debajo de la escalera y el golpeo mis nudillos contra él tres veces. Sherlock se asoma, y luego estoy siendo arrastrado hacia dentro y la puerta es rápidamente cerrada detrás de mí.

No hablamos. Nuestras bocas se encuentran en la oscuridad, nuestras manos agarran y tiran a tientas hasta que los dos estamos jadeando por el esfuerzo. Esto es estúpido, imposiblemente estúpido, y empujo a Sherlock luego de unos momentos. Reviso el pestillo, dejo volver mi respiración.

"Sherlock," digo, y me avergüenzo de escucharme. Sueno tan hambriento por él, tan tontamente embobado. "Debemos detener esto. Este- este juego nuestro está acabado. Ya lo dijiste; ganaste. Por favor," mi voz se convierte en un susurro. "Déjalo ir."

No puedo verlo, pero, pero puedo oír el crujido de la tela cuando Sherlock avanza hacia mi y desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "No estoy jugando a nada, Mycroft," murmura contra mi barbilla, trazando besos a través de ella. "Lo juro. Necesito esto."

"Entonces consíguelo en otro lugar." Mi voz es más forzada de lo que pretendo, y hace que él se impulse hacia atrás.

Puedo oír la furia de Sherlock cuando susurra, "¿honestamente esperas que… me deshonre? ¿Que deje a alguna puta tomarme, hmm, o alguno de los asquerosos chicos de la escuela?" Más suplicantemente, añade, "no hay nadie más para mi, Mycroft. Nadie. Sé que te sientes de la misma manera; puedo verlo en tu rostro cada vez que me miras. No lo niegues."

No lo hago, Dios ayúdame. No lo niego. En vez de eso atravieso la corta distancia entre ambos y lo tomo en mis brazos, gruñendo por lo fácil que es hacer que su boca se abra a la mía. Se siente como que los meses entre Julio y Diciembre desaparecieron y todo el calor, el hambre y la necesidad de esa noche en la biblioteca vinieran dolorosamente de vuelta. Soy tosco con él, no por que estoy enojado o porque quiero dominarlo; solo soy tosco porque no puedo ser gentil, no ahora, no cuando lo quiero tan desesperadamente y el lo quiere de igual forma. Nos desvestimos frenéticamente, tirando botones y tela con desenfrenada desesperación. Me duele, y cuando se lanza de rodillas y me toma en su boca (de un intento, y tengo la repentina imagen de él practicando esta habilidad en su habitación de noche con varios objetos fálicos, más probablemente frutas) todo lo que puedo hacer es sofocar un gemido detrás de mi mano.

"Sherlock." Soy casi incoherente con el deseo; su boca es caliente, húmeda, persistente. "_Sherlock_." Agarro su cabello, a los rulos que están aún suaves y un poco húmedos con transpiración. Mis caderas están embistiendo levemente y el pensamiento de aquello, de mi follando la boca de mi hermano en el armario del pasillo mientras la mitad de Inglaterra (los que cuentan, por lo menos) comen hors d'oeuvres justo sobre nuestros pies es suficiente para tener que empujarlo o arriesgarme a ser inútil para él por el resto de la tarde.

"De pie." Jadeo. "Date vuelta, rápido, por el amor de Dios, rápido." Hace lo que le digo y lo encorvo ligeramente. "Sí, ahí, pon tus manos sobre la pared."

"Qu-"

Separo sus piernas por lo que su entrada es más amplia y escucho sus manos colocarse en la pared con dos suaves y sordos golpes. Mi pene está aún húmedo por su boca, y escupo en mi palma, deslizándola entre sus nalgas. Necesito esto tan desesperadamente como para esperar; no me molesto en dilatarlo con mis dedos o abrirlo cuidadosamente. En la ceguera del puro deseo me encuentro enterrado en él casi instantáneamente, sólo el grito desigual que cae de su boca es capaz de limpiar un poco de la neblina que ha envuelto a mí.

"Shh," susurro, esperando sonar dulce. Está tan apretado, tan perfecto, los marcados huesos de sus caderas se sienten bajo mis manos. "Arquéate, Sherlock. Ahí, está mejor, ¿mmm?" Estoy embistiéndolo casi perezosamente, alguna parte de mi desesperación apaciguada por su calor. Sherlock es un gran alumno; me obedece rápidamente cuando le digo que se calme, que se doble un poco más, ahí, de esa forma, por el amor de Dios cálmate, arquéate, arquea tu espalda Sherlock, sí-

El sonido de él tocándose furiosamente bajo mío es mi perdición. Salgo de él sin dificultad y tan amablemente como puedo (aún consiguiendo un leve siseo y un gemido mientras lo dejo) y finalizo con un gruñido en lo que se siente que es un abrigo de lana centenario. Cuando soy capaz, me apoyo en él, mi pene encima de su parte trasera sin hacer daño, y lo tomo en mis manos. Solo necesito apretarlo unas pocas veces antes de qué él presione su palma sobre su boca y tiemble contra mi, el semen (pegajoso, caliente) llenando mi mano. No lo dejo ir hasta que está completamente flácido e incluso en ese momento estoy dudoso de alejarme de él. Mi rostro está presionado en la base de su cuello, mi respiración es pesada y rota. Sherlock está temblando y jadeando tan fuerte que cada respiración casi suena como un gemido.

"Tranquilo, Sherlock," susurró, besando las vértebras de su columna mientras mis dedos de deslizan por su estómago. "Tranquilo, tranquilo." Un pequeño ruido se eleva en el piso de abajo- el pop de el corcho de una botella de champán, risas, saludos- y abruptamente vuelvo, de alguna forma, a mi cordura. Me pongo de pie y le tiro a Sherlock el abrigo de lana. "Límpiate." Mis dedos están temblando mientras me visto nuevamente, maldiciendo nuestra estupidez y deseando contra lo esperado a que pueda encontrar un lavabo vacío en donde quizá pueda volverme presentable.

Puedo oír a Sherlock vistiéndose, también, más lentamente que yo, y su voz es confusa y brumosa cuando suspira, "No vuelvas todavía. Quedémonos aquí un poco más."

"La gente notará mi ausencia," digo bruscamente. Descubrí que es ciertamente imposible atar una corbata de lazo en la oscuridad. "Tendré suerte si es que ya no lo han notado."

"Ah, claro." Sherlock está amargo; los sonidos de él vistiéndose son más abruptos, más apurados. "De vuelta al trabajo. No debe haber nada que te prevenga de sonreír estúpidamente y charlar como un tonto; que iluso de mi pensar lo contrario."

"¡Estoy tratando de proteger nuestro futuro!" Mi voz traiciona el repentino enojo que siento, el inmenso deseo que tengo de agarrar sus hombros y agitarlo. Padre me confió esto, en su lecho de muerte; tengo un deber en nuestro nombre, en su memoria, a los labios secos de Mamá que se aprietan cada vez que me ve a mí y a Sherlock con sus rebeldes e imposibles ánimos que lo dejarán un día sin nada si no aseguro lo que puedo, mientras puedo. La responsabilidad aprieta mi pecho como un verdadero peso, dejándome sin respiración. "Sé lo poco importante que es para ti-"

"Estás en lo correcto, lo es." Escucho ponerse sus zapatos. "Y ahora que somos honestos, diría que honestamente prefiero que no me aburras hasta las lágrimas hablando de eso. Vete, por favor, ve con la elite y lame sus zapatos; solo déjame en paz."

Mi garganta está apretada y mi voz es aguda cuando digo, "No podemos hacer esto otra vez, Sherlock." Él detuvo su respiración. "No podemos. Será nuestra ruina. Si alguien llega a enterarse."

"¡Los comprarás, igual que a Brimley!" Mis palabras lo dejaron afligido; bien. Debería sentir alguna medida de preocupación, de miedo. Quizá puede entender una fracción de la presión a la que estoy sometido. "Te preocupas demasiado por las consecuencias."

"¡Y tú no te preocupas lo suficiente!" Deslizo el pestillo y me detengo. No debería mencionar esto, de verdad que no debería, pero… "No volveré hasta el comienzo del verano. Tengo un trabajo en Londres, y no seré capaz de volver a casa hasta el cumpleaños de Mamá, por lo menos."

"¿Agosto?" Traté de pretender que el dolor en su voz no rompía mi corazón.

"Por lo menos."

"Mycroft…"

Sacudí mi cabeza, y abrí la puerta con un crujido. El corredor está vacío y hago mi escape. Cualquier cosa que Sherlock tuviese que decir, no quiero y no necesito oírla. Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para ambos; si él se debe resentir conmigo, entonces lo hará. Pero me juro, en este momento, que haré lo que es correcto. No más jugueteo. Uno de los dos debía hacer la decisión difícil, y siempre supe, desde el momento en que sostuve a un infante Sherlock en mis brazos y miré hacia su rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas, que sería yo quien lo hiciese.


	7. Esperando en Vano

_Sherlock_:

Es asombroso lo poco que la gente alrededor mío puede ver. No puedo imaginar qué debe correr por sus estúpidas y pequeñas mentes. Por instancia, mientras los signos son muy obvios para mi, nadie ha notado mi nuevo y pequeño hábito a la cocaína. Mamá hizo mención de mis aparentes conciertos de violín errados, pero mientas pienso que primero debe ser algún tipo de alusión al hecho de que raramente duermo, casi nunca como y me he aficionado a tocar el violín solo durante las horas del ocaso- y que esos hechos deben alinearse para formar algún tipo de conclusión (en esta instancia, que estoy usando cocaína)- perece que este no es el caso. Mamá es tan ciega como el resto. Soy cuidadoso, claro, porque no tengo deseos de molestar a Mamá o de envolver a Mycroft de ninguna forma. Pero aún me disgusta lo insípida que es toda la gente a mí alrededor.

Estupidez, porque por esto, he sido arrullado en un falso sentido de la seguridad. Mamá solía ser como yo, como Mycroft, hasta que Papá murió, así que el hecho de que ella no puede _ver_, siento, debe significar que Mycroft debe ser igualmente ciego.

No lo es.

Es el cumpleaños de Mamá, y estamos afuera en el jardín tomando té. Mycroft se ve espantoso. Bueno, no, imagino que para otra gente él se ve completamente adinerado, pero no puedo soportar verlo. Traje de tres piezas, reloj de bolsillo, sonrisa astuta. A tomado el gusto de usar un paraguas como especie de bastón (y por qué un saludable de veintidós años debería necesitar un bastón es menos obvio, a pesar de que en el caso de Mycroft es claro que el accesorio le da de alguna forma auto importancia) y ha peinado su cabello hasta el punto de la meticulosidad llegando a la obsesión. Es odioso. Aún peor es la forma en la que me mira. Siempre somos educados en frente de Mamá, así que no ha dicho o hecho nada inconveniente… pero puedo verlo, en ojos que parecen haberse vuelto más oscuros durante sus meses en Londres. Sabe sobre la cocaína y está ganando tiempo hasta que pueda enseñorearse sobre mí.

"Sherlock," Dice Mycroft, limpiando su boca cuidadosamente con su servilleta de seda. Ha comido cinco (¡cinco!) sándwiches de pepino, y si piensa que no he notado cómo está mirando los canapés está loco. "Mamá dice que has estado trabajando en tus propias… _composiciones_ últimamente. Amaría escuchar una, ¿quizá después de la cena?"

No frunzo el ceño delante de Mamá, pero por la sonrisa de Mycroft puedo decir que sabe que me gustaría. "Son trabajos en proceso," digo simplemente, acercando la bandeja de canapés hacia mí. Sus ojos se entrecierran.

"Es tan bueno tener a mis dos chicos en casa," suspira Mamá, juntando sus manos en su regazo y tengo que contener un suspiro. Estoy preparado para una rabieta y espero que la oigamos en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… "Aunque, Mycroft, sospecho que su tiempo podría ser mejor aplicado. Tenía la esperanza de verte en una posición más alta para el otoño, y sin embargo, aquí estamos."

Mycroft, ese viejo pro, ni siquiera me hecha un vistazo. Solo sonríe esa despreciable y apretada sonrisa que ha adoptado y dice, lentamente, "bueno, sí, Mamá, yo esperaba lo mismo. Pero ha habido reordenamiento-"

"Guarda tus excusas para otro viejo tonto," le corta Mamá, y le sonrío a él. La mirada de Mamá se posa en mí y se pone suave, afectiva. Sé que me prefiere, y sé que es porque me parezco a Papá (excepto en los ojos; saqué sus ojos) mientras que Mycroft no se parece a ninguno de nosotros. Se parece un poco al chalado del Tío Bartolomé, pero eso está difícilmente a su favor. "Sherlock, querido." Arrulla, acariciando mi mano (y puedo sentir que ha reaplicado su loción cinco veces el día de hoy; que aún usa su anillo de bodas para ir a la cama, como lo ha hecho todas las noches desde que Papá murió; que no está tan enferma como ella cree; y que ha pasado casi una semana desde que ha ido al manicurista). "¿Por qué no le cuentas a Mycroft sobre la escuela? Estoy segura que amaría escuchar todo sobre ese proyecto de química que hiciste en el verano."

"Oh, sí," dice Mycroft y su sonrisa es positivamente predadora, "sospecho que has estado mezclado varias soluciones interesantes este último tiempo. Por favor, cuenta."

Capto su significado, incluso si Mamá no lo hace, pero no dejo que se muestre en mi rostro. "No tiene nada que ver con soluciones, Mycroft; mi proyecto era sobre matemáticas." Y luego hablé monótonamente hasta que pensé que estaban lo suficientemente aburridos antes de excusarme de la mesa.

* * *

Empecé con las pastillas de Mamá, aplastándolas como el chico de la escuela le dijo a su estúpido amigo que tratase. Me gustó la sensación (era como silencio, casi, pero un colorido silencio, como si el mundo hubiese estado hecho de acuarela) pero luego me di cuenta rápidamente que tal hábito no podría ser regularmente mantenido. Podía sacar una pastilla aquí y allá sin problemas… pero no pensé que "una pastilla aquí y allá" sirviese para mucho. (Y estaba en lo correcto. Pero bueno, encuentro que normalmente lo estoy.) El paso a la cocaína, honestamente, no fue uno difícil. Soy un comprador cuidadoso, y soy un aún más cuidadoso usuario. Inicialmente había aspirado, pero encontré una molesta irritación menor en mis pasajes nasales. Solo recientemente cambié a inyecciones. Ahora pienso que tengo mi sistema completamente perfeccionado. Una solución del siete por ciento, una nueva aguja hipodérmica para cada inyección, un lugar del cuerpo cuidadosamente elegido (ahora, por ejemplo, estoy insertando la aguja entre mis dedos de los pies): errar por el lado de la precaución, como dicen.

Mycroft entra a mi cuarto justo después de haber escondido todos mis suministros (y mientras no imagino que _nunca_ los encontrará, sí pienso que le tomará un rato) me tiro torpemente de espalda a la cama. Los colores están comenzando a filtrarse ahora, la calidad de los sonidos a mi alrededor se han vuelto deliciosamente sordos. Cuando Mycroft habla, es como si su voz llegase desde un sueño.

"¿Drogas, Sherlock?" Está jugando a la indiferencia, pero sus fosas nasales sugieren que está más bien furioso. Es divertido, casi. Y es tan fácil de ver. ¿Por qué nadie lo ve? Aún está jugando al aburrido cuando añade, "que plebeyo."

"¿En serio?" Sonrío por la soñadora calidad de mi voz. "Siempre había pensado que la cocaína era burgués."

Es positivamente deliciosa, la forma en que su mandíbula se aprieta. "Cuando Mamá se entere de esto, Sherlock, eso romperá su corazón."

"Oh, dios mío." Me siento (floto, vuelo) y lo miro. "¿Vas a decirle?"

Mycroft camina hacia la ventana y cruza sus brazos, su mirada es pensativa. "No," dice al final, mucho después de que dejo de preguntármelo. Me toma un momento conectar su respuesta a mi pregunta (pero cuando lo _hago_ es maravilloso, más que nada de lo que haya hecho) y encuentro que aún estoy pensando cuando él continúa, "No estaría bien. No puede hacer nada por ti y eso solo la herirá. Además," se gira hacia mí, y puedo ver algo del hermano que amo bajo toda esa pomposidad, toda esa enfermante y fraudulenta informalidad, "me pregunto si esto no es, en parte, mi culpa."

"Oh, ¡eso es lindo!" y lo es, realmente lo es. Es lindo que piense que lo que pasó entre ambos (no lo llamo sexo, solo no lo hago, a pesar de no saber cómo más llamarlo) me ha afectado de alguna forma. "Querido hermano, realmente eres chistoso. Pero por favor, descarga tu conciencia de inmediato. Mi pequeña incursión en el sórdido submundo no ha tenido nada que ver contigo y tu abominable lujuria por chicos menores de edad."

"Me repugnas."

"Igualmente." Estoy sonriendo, pero es una mirada afilada como una cuchilla y pienso que podría- que debería- cortar a Mycroft de inmediato. Lo miro, mi mente brillante, atareada y llena hasta el borde, y luego escupo hechos tan rápidamente que imagino que lo hace estremecerse. "Has estado en la bodega cinco veces con ese traje, el que compraste hace aproximadamente tres meses. Dudo que uses el traje seguido-no, no lo haces, ahora lo veo, solo lo recogiste de la tintorería ayer- lo que significa que eres un usuario frecuente. ¿Cómo te gustan, Mycroft? ¿Llamas con anticipación, ruegas por uno con el cabello oscuro y la habilidad de referirse a sí mismo como adolescente? ¿O te gusta distanciarte un poco, elegir uno que no te recuerde ami, para alejarte de tu arrepentimiento? No, no, puedo verlo, te gusta el arrepentimiento. Lo profieres. Así que, una puta de cabello oscuro. ¿Él lo sabe? No, no totalmente. Imagino que sospecha _algo_, a pesar de que es infernalmente sin sentido como la mayoría de la gente pareciese estar-"

"Hiciste tu punto." La voz de Mycroft es corta pero firme, y esto hace que frunza mis cejas. No está fingiendo; en realidad no he llegado a él. ¿Pero por qué? "A pesar del places que esta reunión me ha traído, Sherlock, realmente debo irme."

"¿Irte?" Está oscuro; ¿qué tan largo ha estado así? ¿No era solo la hora del té?

"Sí, irme. Prefiero no perder el tren, a pesar de que tu despotrique energizado por las drogas ha sido… interesante, por decir algo." Avanzando unos pasos hacia mi, Mycroft parece vacilar por un momento antes de levantar su barbilla y tomando los once pasos precisos que se necesitan para cruzar a mi umbral. Y luego se ha ido.

"¿Mycroft?" Es mañana, tarde, mañana otra vez. No entiendo; ¿cómo pudo irse? Toco el violín; rasgo fórmulas en la pared con un cuchillo. Tomo más cocaína. Los días se sienten imposiblemente largos, ¿cómo es eso que se deslizan tan rápido sin que lo note?

Llego a la conclusión, justo antes de que termine el colegio (último año antes de la universidad, ¿no se supone que debo estar emocionado por ello?), que quizá deba reducir mi ingesta de droga. No soy tan funcional como lo era con la baja dosis, y si Mamá se da cuenta de que mis notas están sufriendo ella se comenzará a preguntar por qué. Ajusto la solución. Altero la frecuencia con la que me dosifico. Me normalizo, estabilizo. Esto es mejor: es solo lo suficiente. Tan sufriente como para traer el color de vuelta.


	8. Al Diablo con el Decoro

Sherlock:

"Veo que aún estás complaciendo ese asqueroso hábito tuyo," dice Mycroft, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás de él.

Ruedos mis ojos. Desde Agosto, he ajustado mi uso de drogas al punto de la absoluta perfección. Me inyecto una vez antes de la escuela y una luego de ella, y nunca me _vuelo_; solo _mejoro_. Mi visión se siente más aguda, mis deducciones vienen más rápido. Mi tarea nunca se había ejecutado más perfectamente. Mycroft puede jugar a más-santo-que-tú si lo desea, pero sus formas de complacerse son mucho peores que las mías. "Ándate," bostezo, sabiendo que no lo hará. Él se me acerca lentamente, casi cuidadosamente, y deposita una mano gentil en mi hombro. Mis ojos se cierran por su propia voluntad.

No debiese sorprenderme (pero lo hace) cuando él se inclina y susurra, "te he echado de menos."

No lo digo de vuelta. No lo haré. Pero eso no significa que no me siento igual. "Ándate," digo otra vez, y en esta ocasión, lo hace.

* * *

La cena es un asunto más horripilante de lo normal. Solía gustar de la Navidad, a pesar de que no puedo recordar por qué. La decoración y la música alegre me enferman.

Mycroft come entusiastamente; yo miro mi plato; mamá solloza y mastica, en un círculo interminable. A veces sueño con ponerme de pie y zarandearla, gritándole en el rostro. "¡Se ha ido, Mamá! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Han sido años! ¡Despierta!" Pero, como difícilmente le veo el punto, solo le hago caras a los camareros solo cuando sé que Mycroft está mirando. Es infantil, pero me gusta verlo sonriendo a medias como solía hacerlo cuando éramos solo unos niños.

Luego de la cena (cuando finalmente dejamos esa cámara que hace eco, como lo es el actual comedor, dejando de lado la absurdamente larga mesa y los candelabros demasiado decorativos) vamos al salón a tomar un trago. Mamá no me deja beber nada fuerte más que vino con especias, el cual encuentro irritante, pero ella y Mycroft toman parte de bastantes copas de ginebra y tónico antes de que Mamá finalmente se arrastre a la cama, con pasos tambaleantes. Sospecho que tomó una pastilla antes de la cena; hay casi ninguna oportunidad de que ella esté simplemente borracha. Con Mycroft la vemos irse con la misma expresión (algo que noto con desagrado, aquella compartida mirada nuestra).

La tensión entre Mycroft y yo me está mareando, y conozco dos forma de hacerlo desaparecer. Sé cuál debería usar. También sé cuál _usaré_. "Me voy a la cama," dijo abruptamente. Pasó su silla y me detengo, inclinándome hasta que mis labios tocan la curva de su oreja. "Ven conmigo."

Antes de esa pequeña escena en mi cuarto hace un rato, no había estado seguro. Ahora lo estoy. No miro hacia atrás ni espero por él para que me siga; solo subo las escaleras con mi barbilla apretada y mis manos temblando.

* * *

Tenemos sexo cuidadosa y silenciosamente. Es mejor que la última vez, con el rostro de Mycroft en mi cuello y su pecho presionado contra el mío. Nos movemos lentamente contra el otro. Esta vez, a penas duele.

Cuando los dos terminamos (yo primero, con él dentro de mi, y eso fue casi demasiado intenso para que lo soportara) nos recostamos en mi cama de cuatro columnas, con mi cabeza en su brazo y sus dedos subiendo y bajando por mis costillas.

"Somos unos tontos," susurró Mycroft, con su boca en mi sien. "Ambos."

Estoy aturdido, cansado y tibio. Quiero decir que _seríamos tontos si pretendiésemos que esto no es lo que ambos queremos_, pero cuando abro mi boca las palabras cambian, se distorsionan y me encuentro diciendo, "quiero vivir contigo. En Londres. Puedo esperar hasta que la escuela termine, pero luego-"

"Sherlock, por favor," dice y no creo haberlo escuchado rogar antes, no de esta forma, "por favor, no."

Mis ojos están cerrados; Mycroft y yo nos volteamos por lo que estamos frente a frente, pecho a pecho, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. "Podríamos hacer esto." Mi voz está adormecida, distante. "Podríamos, Mycroft. No está más allá de la razón."

"Shh." Corre su mano por la longitud de mi rostro rozando con su pulgar mis pómulos. "Ve a dormir, Sherlock." No quiero; quiero que Mycroft me prometa que dejará de correr. Pero estoy tan, tan cansado.

* * *

Cuando me despierto, estoy solo.

Luego de la inyección de la mañana me escabullo escaleras abajo buscando a Mycroft, y descubro que no estoy sorprendido cuando Mamá me dice que él había cogido un tren temprano para volver a Londres y que no volverá en meses. No estoy sorprendido. No lo estoy.

No siento nada en absoluto.


End file.
